


The Way They Look

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [412]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you do another fic of everyone's reactions to dean and sam being together but with crowley, cas, charlie and gadreel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way They Look

**Author's Note:**

> First part is [Outside Looking In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910575) (403)  
> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

_Crowley POV_

He had gone up to talk to the Winchesters over something. Be a little snarky in the process, and tease the two hunters a little.

So Crowley found the motel the Winchesters were currently staying at and he had teleported there.

Standing outside the door, he thought he heard something, but, instead, ignored the noise.

Crowley opened the door, and froze when he saw the display in front of him, the  _Hello, boys_  he was about to say dying as he listened to panting and grunting come from the bed. _  
_

Crowley blinked a few times, and really understood the phrase ‘bleaching your brain’ as he teleported away back to Hell.

He started walking back to his personal chambers, when one of the other demons looked at him confused.

“Thought you were gonna speak to the Winchesters, sir?” She asked.

“Moose and Squirrel are…a little preoccupied….at the moment. We can worry about that business…later…” Crowley said, leaving into his chambers. “Maybe.” He muttered.

_

_Cas POV_

Cas had always known about the relationship between the two Winchesters. He had seen it as he helped rebuilt Dean, pulling him up from Hell. Had seen it when he saw the brothers reunite.

Befriending and growing close to the Winchesters, he could see how they acting, how they worked around the other. The touches, the words, the too long glances they would give to the other.

He never thought once about trying to separate them. That sounded like a sin to him.

Why would he separate two people who were soulmates?

_

_Charlie POV_

The first time that Charlie had met Sam and Dean, she knew that there was something different about them. Knew that they weren’t exactly straight, but she couldn’t figure out what exactly was up, and never bothered to ask.

The second time that Charlie worked with them, she had figured out exactly what was going on with them.

She had caught them in a tent making out, and rutting against each other, while Sam was still in the FBI clothing he wore, and Dean was in the larping outfit that Charlie had given him.

Charlie stared at them for a few seconds, before shrugging and turning around, leaving.

After all, she went by her motto:

_If the tent’s a-rocking, don’t come a-knocking._

_

_Gadreel POV_

Gadreel saw the looks that Dean gave Sam. Saw the worry, the love, that was there.

He knew how much Dean loved his brother, so when he took control of Sam’s body, he found out exactly how much that Sam and Dean loved each other.

He saw it in Sam’s thoughts, in his movements. The way that he acted and talked around Dean. He even (rather unfortunately) saw the more intimate moments that the two brothers had with each other, while he stayed at the back of Sam’s head.

Even after everything, with Gadreel getting pushed out, and everything that Sam and Dean had to struggle through in the aftermath, he could still see some of the love there.

Gadreel knew that that love would always be there for the two Winchesters, no matter what they went through, no matter how rough their lives got for them.

Their love for the other would still remain the same.


End file.
